potcoswitzerlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyler Crossbones
Tyler Kroshbon is the current King of the Swiss Confederation. He was born in Pripyat on April 7, 1701, the son Anthony Kroshbon, who was a powerful noble in Ukraine. Tyler was brought lavishly, and enjoyed many noble amenities. In 1710, at age 9, Tyler's father died. Tyler was adopted by his uncle, Gerard Kroshbon. Gerard had a friend named Joseph Grey, who was instated as Tyler's tutor. At the age of 16, Gerard sent Tyler to the current Head of the Family, Hank Wimbleton. Wimbleton ruled the Family's Caribbean Branch with an iron grip, using the Lonesome Drifters, a mercenary guild led by Hank's right hand man, Sven Daggerfury. When Hank died, Daggerfury attempted to take control of the Family, but Anthony's 3 sons stopped him. The result was the Drifterian War, fought between Ryan, Tyler, and Jonathan Kroshbon, versus Sven Daggerfury and the Lonesome Drifters. Eventually, with the help of Tyler's hired mercenaries, the Kroshbon's defeated Daggerfury. He was executed, and Jessica Redpearl was made Guildmaster. She soon abandoned the Lonesome Drifters, and they gradually fell apart. In the months that followed, Tyler and his brothers founded the Armed Guard Legion, consisting of Tyler as Guildmaster, or Captain, Ryan as Co. GM, or High Lieutenant. and Jonathan as First Officer, or Flag Lieutenant. Using the assassins & mercenaries from the Drifteran War, a large number of recruits joined the cause. Several mercenaries became high ranking members of it including, Jack Goldwash, Mark Sharkswine, Edward Tackswine, and Ryan Goldmonk. All these people became Lieutenants. Within several weeks, the Armed Guard was growing powerful, and set up its headquarters in the Hassigos District of the Caribbean. Jonathan was left in command of the garrison in the caribbean, while Tyler and Ryan returned to Europ, for the first time in nearly 15 years. In the 1720's, the Kroshbon's returned to Europe. With the help of the Armed Guard Legion, lead by Tyler, Ryan was made King of Switzerland. Ryan ruled stably until in 1729, when he went on a trip to Pripyat for a couple months. Tyler begun an affair with Ryan's wife, Rose Macmorgan, daughter of the famed EITC Lord, Benjamin Macmorgan. The result of this affair was a son, James Alexander Kroshbon. In 1735, the Swiss Government revealed Rose to be working with the Swiss' Archenemies, the Empire of Norway. Rose was trialed, and discharged from the government of the Swiss Confederation. She was exiled to the Yucatan Peninsula for 35 years, an exile that she is currently serving. James went with her to cover up what Tyler had done, although he returned when he was 19 to study at the University of Zurich, and eventually serve as Vice Principal, under Blau Wolfe, changing his name to Alexander in the process. In 1736, Ryan had a nervous breakdown, and took military control of the Armed Guard, when Tyler returned, he had to remove Ryan from his post as Head of the Family. With great sorrow, Tyler was forced to disown Ryan from he House of Kroshbon. Ryan abdicated the throne soon after. Later that year, Matthew O'malley, who was the cousin of Ryan's predecessor, Matthew I, traveled to Switzerland. With the Kroshbon's weak, Matthew took power with the help of Tyler. He was crowned Matthew II of Switzerland, and Tyler became his Head of Warfare, and Chief Advisor. In 1738, O'malley fell ill. Within a few months, O'malley had died, and the throne was once again left to the Kroshbon Family. Tyler was now the eldest of Anthony's children, and became King. Since then, Tyler has ruled stably and increased the Swiss Kantons into a growing empire, the Swiss Confederation. Multiple setbacks have occured such as several rebellions in his carrer that were put down with eaze. He is now in his late 60's, and nearing the end of his reign. Both of his brothers have now passed on, both younger and older. He has 4 children; Benjamin, Alexander, Richard, and his daughter Rose. They are 25, 23, 20, and 16, respectively. However, they are all step-sibblings; Benjamin was adopted from France, Alexander was born to Rose Macmorgan, Richard was born to Elizabeth Kroshbon (whom Tyler later divorced), and Rose was born to Tyler's current wife, Meghan Kroshbon, Queen of Switzerland. Category:Person